


Out of all the vast illusions, out of all the dreams come true...

by soapteeth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Faeries - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, dumbasses falling in love, genma smokes a lot of weed okay?, implied sex, kakashi is mentioned briefly, obito is slightly pervy, shisui and itachi are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapteeth/pseuds/soapteeth
Summary: Genma is high the first time he meets him. And the second, and the third.."If you take a step towards me, you will take my breath away. So I'll keep you close and keep my secret safe. No one else has ever loved me, no one else has ever tried; I never understood how much I could take. Then I saw the worst was over when I laid my eyes on you; it was all that I could do to know my place. Out of all the vast illusions, out of all the dreams come true, I was gone until I finally saw your face..."- Stone Sour // Song #3
Relationships: Shiranui Genma/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 12





	Out of all the vast illusions, out of all the dreams come true...

**Author's Note:**

> look y'all, i just like them a lot... i keep finding mistakes/inconsistencies and re-editing, so forgive me

Genma is high the first time he meets _him._ He's sixteen, and really, Genma isn't completely sure what he's supposed to think. He's halfway through the joint he'd been smoking, and sure this guy is pretty, but hell, maybe he's dreaming him up. So he grins a little and leans back on an oak tree. "Hey," He says. There's a drag in his voice- he's high as fuck and he knows it. So even if he _is_ just dreaming this pretty man up, he's alone otherwise so he doesn't see the harm in talking to him. He's never seen the guy before, despite the countless number of days he spent in the forest to smoke or fuck or hell only knows what else. 

The guy he's been staring at for the past who knows how many minutes, he's got a look to him that Genma can't really place. He's pale and his hair is short and choppy and Genma doesn't know how or why it still looks good, but it does. He takes another drag from the joint he's holding, which earns an odd look from the man in front of him, who looks sufficiently confused to say the least. He walks forward in a way that Genma can only really describe as cautious, leaning down to get a better look. Genma notices the man's got unusually coloured eyes, unlike his own plain ones. They're pretty drastically different in looks in general, but is that really surprising? Probably not. 

Because Genma is tan, and his eyes are the colour of dark cedar. He's got light brown hair that ends just below his jaw, and it'd probably be a hot mess if not for the bandana tied around his head keeping it in place. But the man in front of him was different. Taller, paler, with strange, pretty eyes like shining red rubies, and he's wearing the prettiest purple cloak Genma figures he's ever seen. Maybe he's royalty or something. He hasn't said anything, he just sort of stands in front of him and watches like he's waiting for something to happen, leaning down so his nose is almost touching Genma's. 

Anything and everything was laughable when you were as stoned out of your mind as Genma often was. He wondered vaguely if Kakashi would believe him when he mentioned any of this, or if he'd pass it off as just seeing things that weren't there, or being asleep, or whatever the fuck other excuses Kakashi could conjure up. Genma held the joint in his hand so he could speak a little better without mumbling over it. "Are you real?" He asks, and he's met with squinting eyes and a scrunched up nose, and it's pretty cute if he thinks about it. 

But the stranger says nothing before quite literally vanishing before his eyes, and that's all Genma guesses he really needs to see. What an odd day.

\---

Genma is high, again, the second time he meets the strange man from the forest. He's nineteen now, still stoned more often than not, and again, he's by himself. Because Kakashi has more responsibilities than he does, so he's off on work for ANBU as far as Genma knows, which seems like it's usually the case. It's fine though, he figures. He doesn't mind the being alone, and it's always nice to just hang out in the woods and smoke by himself. Comfortable, he guesses, though it's a little unfortunate he won't be fucking anyone. Oh well. Something to look forward to for when Kakashi gets back. Sitting down with his back against the trunk of a tree, he shrugs the backpack he was carrying off of his shoulder so he can sort through it for what he's looking for. Really, he's got himself set up to have a pretty good day on his own. The weather is fine, if a bit warm, but he doesn't mind it.

After a moment of looking, he finally finds the little metal box he's been searching for, unclipping the latch. Bingo. Taking one of the joints out, Genma snaps the box shut again and puts it back in his backpack before fishing around for a lighter, which he does find after a moment. Placing the joint between his lips, he holds one hand up to cradle the side and block out the breeze while he flicks the lighter a few times. It takes a few tries before he can get a light, but it isn't like he's in a rush. This is fine. He closes his eyes, taking a slow drag from the joint between his lips before blowing the smoke out in lazy loops that are quick to dissipate in the warm air. If not for being high all the time, he was pretty sure life would be all sorts of boring for him. Not that it matters much to dwell on any of that when he's got a free schedule, a joint to smoke, and apparently some porn to read, because the next thing he pulls out of his backpack is one of those weird books Kakashi is so obsessed with. There's a note taped to the front with Kakashi's ridiculously angular handwriting scribbled across it, 'Figured you'd be bored without me around to grace you with my presence. Knock yourself out~'

Dumbass, Genma just laughs a little to himself. He just doesn't see the appeal, or maybe it's only because he thinks Kakashi's taste in books is absolute shit, but it's not like he has anything better to do. After taking another puff from his joint, he picks the book up, flips it open, and starts reading it. Admittedly, he skips around a little because fuck, is it boring when it _isn't_ just porn. And straight porn, at that, which Genma decides is hilarious considering Kakashi has no interest whatsoever in sleeping with women. Genma figures he just doesn't see what the appeal is for Kakashi in reading about something he's not interested in. He also figures it doesn't really matter. Maybe Kakashi gives a fuck about the plot, but really, who reads erotica for the plot?

It's a good way to pass the time if nothing else, he guesses, flipping another few pages and skimming over another sex scene. It's pretty vanilla so far, unfortunately, but if he knows anything about Kakashi, he knows he wouldn't dedicate so much time to a book series only about vanilla sex. So it probably gets kinky, and there's Genma's answer for why Kakashi bothers to read it, pervert that he is. The dope is finally kicking in, thankfully, which makes skimming over a bunch of un-kinky sex scenes a little bit easier. He's a quarter through the book before anything gets good, and he feels like it takes a whole century and a half to get there. Vaguely, he finds himself wondering if this is where Kakashi has gotten some of his particularly interesting ideas. It's a funny thought, he decides, to consider Kakashi reading a royal fuck ton of erotica for getting pointers. All he knows for sure is that Kakashi _is_ a damn good fuck, and suddenly he really wishes Kakashi was with him, because now all he's gonna be thinking about is fucking. Kakashi is probably giggling wherever the fuck he is, because Genma _knows_ he probably knew this would happen, the bastard.

When he hears the barely audible snap of a twig, he looks up from the book. It's not urgent or rushed, and admittedly, his reaction is probably a little slow with how high he is. He takes a drag, blows the smoke out and gives a goofy grin at the same handsome man he'd seen a few years before. "Hey, long time no see," He said, a laid back sort of drawl to his voice. Three years have gone by without seeing this guy, and he wonders why that is. And he's staring, but how can he not? The guy is handsome, maybe even more handsome than he remembers him being. Pale skin that seemed to glow through the shadows of the treetops and the haze of the forest, the same ruby eyes, still sparkling like they had the first time. The same long purple cloak, the same choppy dark hair. Maybe Genma's just not as blazed as he had been three years ago, but he notices more now about the strange man standing only a couple of yards in front of him. His ears come to a point, and he's got a graceful sort of air about him. Or at least, Genma thinks he does, until the man steps forward and trips over his own cloak.

It's pretty funny, and Genma can't help laughing a little as the stranger finds himself on his knees, practically having fallen into Genma's lap. He scampers back a few feet, quickly, scowling a little and brushing himself off as he rises to his feet again. The man clears his throat, and when he speaks, Genma is pretty sure he gets weak in the knees, because fuck, the guy's voice is _nice._ "It would be in your best interest not to _laugh_ at me, human," He chides. "You don't know me, much less what I could do to you."

And it probably isn't in his best interest, but the only response that comes to Genma's mind is a breathless sort of "I'd let you do a whole lot to me." It's not his best or brightest moment, but he's been reading porn for over an hour and it just sort of slips. He's got the decency to blush a little, and the stranger is looking at him with those pretty red eyes of his, wide and startled with the statement. Really, who says that kind of shit? Genma sets the book face down on his backpack and takes another puff from the joint he'd been smoking for the past hour. He laughs a little and rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. "Let's pretend I didn't say that, huh? Anyway, are you real?" He questions, just like he had done three years prior.

The answer to his question comes in the form of the man walking forward careful, this time, not to trip over his cloak,- and threading a hand through Genma's hair, giving a little tug. A strange sort of confirmation, but Genma isn't going to complain. "Yes I am _real,_ you fool," The man grumbles at him, and Genma swears he sees a hint of pink tinting those pale cheeks. The man steps back, holds a hand out, and Genma's not sure if he expects a handshake or what. "Your name," He says, "Give it to me."

Genma looks amused, speaking in a slight drawl over the joint in his mouth. "I can't _give you_ my name," He says, because his name isn't a physical object, and there's nothing to give. "But I can tell you, it's Genma," He shrugs, and the man seems a bit baffled. Had he had somehow said something strange? "Is there something I can call you?"

There's silence for a long moment, and the stranger looks almost distraught. Cute, sort of. Because names are powerful and no one's ever just.. denied him their name before. Humans are morons, he figures. They always fall for the 'Give me your name' shtick. Why is this one different? Of course, it's the one time Obito actually wants someone's name that he doesn't get it. But he can't ask again- trying to trick the silly little human with the same line twice is against the unspoken rules of the Fae. It's cheating, and Obito is not a cheater. He watches the human- Genma, apparently,- for a long moment. He figures its safe to give this idiot his name, because he doesn't seem to understand how these things work, but he decides not to risk it. He gives a fake name, or rather, a rearranged fragment of his real one.

"It's Tobi," He says plainly, and the human sends him a little grin that makes him feel.. strange. And for the first times, he's told something that no one has ever said to him in his many years of living and roaming the forest;

_"It's nice to meet you."_

Obito is pretty sure his heart stops. No one ever speaks to him like that. No, when people aren't hurling insults at him right and left, they're begging for him to spare their lives. But never does anyone say something so mundane, so strangely kind. He squints a little, genuinely confused. 

"It's.. nice to meet me?" He questions, and Genma seems amused. 

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" He shrugs, and Obito doesn't know what to do. Doesn't know how to act, because no silly little human has ever been nice to him before, and it's confusing him more than he cares to admit. 

And perhaps it's a coward's move,- he isn't sure he cares if it is,- but he takes a few steps back before vanishing from Genma's sight. He's still there, of course he is, but a human can't see through his glamour. Watching, he's confused to see Genma look almost disappointed with his disappearance. "See you in another three years, then?" He says, to what he can only assume is an empty forest.

Obito moves silently and sits himself down a few feet to Genma's right, watching the human in silence while he goes back to reading and smoking. He's watched Genma for a long time, not always, just whenever he could. And he's seen this human do strange human things, come out to the woods to fuck other strange humans, among other things. Sometimes he sees Genma just lay in the grass and hum to himself, and he wonders what the absolute fuck goes through this ditz's head. It's endearing, in a strange way, and he leans over a little to try reading the book in Genma's hands. He's seen this book before, because he's seen the other human read it a lot, and while he's never bothered trying to catch a glimpse of it before, the fact that it's Genma reading it now makes him figure, why the fuck not.

And he really isn't expecting to be met with erotic fiction. He isn't sure what he was expecting at all, but it wasn't _that,_ and he just finds himself wondering how Genma can sit and read such dirty things with such a blank, unbothered expression. Obito's hardly read a few sentences yet, and it has him all sorts of flustered. He's definitely disappointed that Genma hadn't given his name up, or he would have taken the human up on his bizarre offer to, how had he put it? _'Let him do a whole lot'_ to him. The things Obito would do if he could have, damn it all. 

He stays situated at Genma's side, just reading along with him under the guise of invisibility until the human finishes the joint he had spent the whole time smoking. Obito is mesmerized while he watches Genma put the book away in his backpack, watches as Genma gets to his feet and raises his arms up above his head to stretch, shirt riding up when he does so. And Obito reaches a hand out, wanting to run his fingertips over whatever exposed skin he could feasibly get his hands on. He lets himself have that, at least, but to the human, it probably just felt like the wind. Genma is handsome for a human, Obito had decided that three years ago when he had first seen him, before he had even shown himself at all. It has to be a process, that's what he's always been told. He's never been discouraged away from interacting with the human, but he _has_ been warned. 

_'They won't react well if you're too blunt.' 'If you want a human to like you, you have to take things slow.' 'They're fragile little things, if you're too blunt, perhaps you'll break them- you don't want that, do you?'_

And no, Obito does not want to break Genma. So he'll wait as long as he has to for a proper introduction, he supposes. He's waited three years already, what's three more? Maybe then, Genma will be ready for the truth. And if he's not? Obito will wait another three years. As long as it takes, and it's a risk anyway. There's no guarantee that Genma will _like_ him, after all. But Obito has lived a long life, and he has a longer life ahead of him. Three years doesn't feel like very long in the grand scheme of things, he thinks, while he watches Genma sprawl out in the grass. Another three years could be well worth the wait.

\---

Genma is, unsurprisingly, high when he meets Tobi again. He's twenty-two, and he's got his life mostly sorted out, he guesses. He's a jounin, he makes decent money, and it's nothing really special, but its life, and he's living it. And of course he spends the majority of his time off getting blitzed and lying around wherever the most convenient or comfortable place happens to be. Today, it just so happens to be the forest. He's laying in the grass and staring up at the treetops, watching the clouds wherever he can spot them. It's a nice day, he's decided. He's got his backpack next to him, metal case flipped open with the lighter resting atop it while he takes intermittent drags from the joint he's been holding onto. 

Kakashi, damn him, had somehow managed to get Genma to read through almost every single one of those erotic novels over the span of three years. Genma insists he isn't that into them, and it's true, but it's something to keep him busy. And it's a good distraction when he's gotta have fun on his own if none of his friends are around to fuck. Obito is especially fond of those occasions. And sure, maybe that does make him a voyeur, but surely anyone would jump at the chance to see Genma doing the things he does. Because christ, does he put on a show even when he thinks no one's watching. It's a miracle, Obito thinks, that he's been able to be patient with Genma acting like that. He figures he'd probably drool if he had any less decency, but he's a faerie, and he's supposed to be all proper, and maybe the others can do it, but he just can't. 

As much as he likes watching Genma doing just about every lewd thing a man could do on his own, Obito is just as fond of watching Genma do other more mundane things. Like talking to himself or singing. And Obito knows Genma still thinks about him, because he'll still say his name sometimes. Once in awhile, he'll just close his eyes and whisper it. Maybe humans just think saying something often enough is sufficient to bring it to reality, Obito isn't sure, but he knows he likes hearing Genma say it. He just wishes it was his real name on Genma's lips, not the fake one.

He strolls over and lays down in the grass beside Genma, glamoured to invisibility from the human's eyes. Really, he's just so curious, and he does this a lot. He lies beside Genma, sits next to him, leans to the side until he's almost, almost, _almost_ touching him. He wants to just rest his head on Genma's shoulder sometimes. He's never touched him, not properly, aside from the last time when he had grabbed him by the hair in some sort of attempt to come off as intimidating. Genma had soft hair, he remembered. Touching him isn't the same when he's glamoured. No, it's dulled. He can't feel how warm or how cold Genma might be, can't feel how soft his hair is, but hell does he want to. He stays where he is for awhile, just laying beside the human. And then he sits up, scoots a bit closer, and leans over him, just looking Genma over. He lets a hand move up to trace along Genma's jaw, knowing it'd only feel like the wind for the human. Leaning down until their lips are almost touching, Obito closes his eyes for a moment. He wonders what it would be like to kiss Genma. To really kiss him, anyway. Not the same as this, he knows that as he presses his lips to Genma's lightly, another brush of the wind as far as the human would ever know. He wonders if Genma tastes like smoke and alcohol, and he wonders if he's any good at kissing. There are countless times he's seen Genma kissing that human with the silver hair. It always looks so rough, but then again, they always seem rough with each other from what Obito has gathered. Aggressive, almost, but the giggling tells him that Genma is never in any danger with the other strange human. 

If Obito remembers right, a few of the times he's seen Genma and the other human fucking around together, they've copied some of the dialogue from those strange erotic novels. And it's almost funny, seeing them try to act those scenes out. Genma is a good actor, really. Sometimes Obito will sit off to the side while they're occupied, reading ahead in those books and letting it look as though it's just the wind blowing through the pages. He'll bite his lip, mesmerized, and he knows it's probably frowned upon by humans to watch such intimate acts, but hey, these are his woods, so it's fair, right? Okay, maybe not, but he can't help it. Maybe he just thinks with his dick too often. 

He's brought back to reality when Genma stretches a little and puts the light out on the joint he's been busy with. He sets it down in that little metal case of his, sitting up, and Obito has to scamper backward quickly just to make sure Genma didn't end up hitting him. While he can get away with the barely-there touches under the guise of the wind, a glamour can't very well protect him from knocking heads with someone. Genma would definitely find him out then. His breath catches in his throat, and he can feel the colour rushing to his cheeks because _fuck,_ he was just trying to kiss Genma, and maybe that was creepy? Was it? Would humans think that was strange? He shakes his head quickly like it's going to put some sense back into him. He rises to his feet and quickly moves himself a good ten or so feet away before he lets his glamour fall away. If he puts it off any longer, he'll end up waiting another three years. 

Obito clears his throat, watching Genma from where he's standing. "..Human," He declares, with as much authority as he can muster. He isn't weak by any means, but being around Genma makes him feel.. odd. "Welcome back to my forest." He says, and he watches that goofy grin spread across Genma's face. Is it a dumb thing to say, Obito finds himself wondering? What kind of fae says 'Welcome back to my forest' to a human? He hasn't even told Genma about what he is yet, and _that's_ how he opens.. Christ..

"Hey," Genma says, and he doesn't seem fazed by the bizarre introduction. Three years. It's been three years, again, and he doesn't give a fuck. "Are you gonna do that.." He trails off and waves his hands. "..Poof.. thing.. again? Disappear on me, I mean? Because I'd rather if you didn't," He said, tipping his head a little. He can't help being cheerful. It's probably partially due to the absurd amount of dope he'd been smoking, but he figures he doesn't care how weird Tobi is. He just likes him. Has liked him since he first saw him.

Obito watches for a moment before he shakes his head, walks forward until he's standing in front of Genma, and he sits down in front of him. "Tell me, human, do I frighten you?" He asks, and that voice of his is low and gravely and perfect as far as Genma cares. "Surely you know ny now that I am.. not.. the same as you are," He continues.

Genma pulls a knee up to his chest and rests his chin on it. "I sort of figured," He says, and he watches the way Tobi's eyes,- those pretty ruby eyes,- are flittering around to analyze his expression. "Am I scared of you?" He murmurs, and he's moving a hand up, the tips of his fingers brushing over Tobi's pointed ears, then his jaw. "Should I be?"

Biting his lip a little, Obito leans forward until he's almost nose to nose with the human. "I could hurt you," He points out, eyes flicking down momentarily to look over Genma's lips. His voice is enough to make the human shiver, and Obito notices it. Genma is just glad he set his joint aside, so he can really focus on the beautiful man in front of him, strange as he was. "You were smart last time, you wouldn't give me your name. If I had it.." He trails off.

Genma eyes him. "I told you my name," He points out, and Tobi shakes his head a little, slowly. 

"You told me, yes, but you did not _give it_ to me.. human.." He's practically purring, and he's just impressed with his own self-restraint. Because he really, really wants to just steal a kiss. Among other things, of course, but he's been patient for this long, he can be patient awhile longer. "Silly human.." He practically purrs. "I was outsmarted by marijuana, such a shame. Your name doesn't belong to me, though if it did, human, you would be all mine."

It's difficult to keep his focus, Genma finds, while the man in front of him is talking like that. Fuck, he wants to just melt. He leans forward a little, tilts his head slightly, tempted to kiss him. "What would you have done if I'd have given you my name?" He asks, and his tone is a bit hushed despite the fact they're alone. He feels a hand at the back of his neck, pulling him a little closer. 

"I would have done this then and there," Obito responds, and he can't help it anymore, he's pressing his lips to Genma's like he had been wanting to for such a long while now. And it's just as perfect as he expected. Genma's lips are soft, and he isn't too gentle, and Obito loves that about the silly human. Loves the confidence. He can't deny, though, that he was a little startled at being pushed backward until his back was to the grass, the human's hands firm on his shoulders. Christ, he's just so good and Obito is a mess on the inside because this human, this cocky stoner bastard of a human that caught his eye six years prior, was straddling his lap and kissing him like his life depended on it. And the moment he lets up, Obito seizes the opportunity to regain some control. He moves a hand to the back of Genma's head, tangles his fingers in his hair and pulls him right back down to him.

Neither of them are too sure of what's gotten in to them all of a sudden, but neither of them are complaining about it. Obito really wasn't expecting things to turn out so well, but hey, he was certainly getting what he wanted. He had kissed plenty of people over the years, mostly other fae for other reasons, usually just because he needed someone to fuck, but Genma felt different. It wasn't solely because he was a human, and Obito knew that, but it was something else. Sure, fucking Genma or getting fucked _by_ Genma would make his entire year, but kissing him like this, fervent and desperate and handsy, christ, he felt like he was melting. He had been a watching for so long. Six years he had spent watching Genma whenever he came to the forest, no matter what he was doing. In the beginning it had been an odd sort of fascination, but it was so quick to escalate into an intense desire like nothing he had felt in all his years of living. He doesn't know what it was about Genma, but Obito does know for certain that he wants him, and he wants him badly. Everything about Genma. He's spent six years yearning for a silly little human that he had initially just been intrigued by, and dammit, if there could be nothing else in his life that he could have save for one thing, this was what he wants. _Who_ he wants. He just hopes the feeling is mutual, because he really isn't sure what he'll do with all his feelings afterward. Spend the rest of his life longing for something else he can't have, maybe, but if there's any chance Genma will have him, he needs to know.

Genma is worth giving this life up for, as far as Obito cares. He's lived long enough just pining for something, anything to make him feel whole. And he's jealous of the others, so incredibly jealous, because they love each other enough not to be as desperate as him. He's heard Itachi and Shisui speaking softly to each other, all love and all affection, about another human they had both taken an interest in, though they were rarely able to see this man, whoever he was. Obito has a feeling they mean that other handsome human he's seen with Genma, but he's never asked. Even if things never work out with a human for either of them, they have each other to fall back on. Obito, though, he doesn't have that with any of the others. And he spent so long wanting so badly to feel that same euphoria that those two feel, and he's sure this is it. How amusing it would be, he thinks, to go all the way with such a big decision before those two. The humans never seem to want to make the big choices, so it was easier the other way around.

He pushes Genma to the side and switches their positions. He's straddling the human's lap, pressing his palms flat to Genma's chest, and then he's kissing him again, hard and heavy and fuck, he never wants to stop. They're both breathless, and he knows humans tend to need breaks for these sort of things, knows he should let up a little, but he can't, not fully. So he kisses Genma's jaw instead, down his neck, nipping now and then and mumbling against his perfect tanned skin. "I've never wanted anything in my life as badly as I want _you,_ human.. you know what I am, yes? You've figured it out, I'm sure," He mumbles, and Genma gives a hum in response that Obito can feel when he's kissing his neck. "Living so long gets so repetitive on your own, watching you.. I never feel as alive as when I see you. Tell me, if you could join me here.. that isn't something you would want, is it? You humans rarely agree to such things, and I would never blame you- it gets so dull, you know.." He mumbles, practically shivering when he feels Genma's fingers in his hair. It's such a simple gesture, but it's enough to make him weak in the knees.

Genma is far from an expert when it comes to the fae. He hardly knew anything about them until he started to suspect the woodland stranger he had become so fond of was one of them. Even now, he knows next to nothing in the grand scheme of things. He just pets Tobi's hair a little. He knows that's not his real name, he's known that since he said it to begin with. Such a bizarre name. "You could tell me your real name," He murmurs, because that must be significant, right? If not, why fake it? He has to bite back a whine when he feels teeth against his throat. "If you do, what happens?"

Obito is trying to hold it together, trying not to think with his dick, because this is supposed to be a romantic moment, probably. He gives a shaky exhale, kissing Genma's throat. "I'll be like you, human. I can't throw my name about unless I'm certain, and I am, but-" He trails off, leaning back a little to get a good look at Genma, look him in the eyes. "I'd give you my name, my forever, a thousand times over if you'd only have me," He tells him. He's glad Genma didn't give up his name six years ago- it would have been a trick, he knows that, and how could he have expected Genma to be happy living forever if he was simply tricked into it? This, though.. this is different. It's different because Obito's got forever in front of him. Forever to give up to a human. He finds himself wondering if Shisui and Itachi have spoken about this sort of thing in regards to the human that had piqued _their_ interest. If it came to it, would they give him their forevers as well?

Genma looks enamored while he's looking up at Obito. He really hopes this is actually happening and not some wild doped up dream, he really does. He's high, but he's not high enough to think up something that.. well.. it's sweet. He isn't sure what to say, initially, because how do you react to an immortal being offering you their life in its entirety? Obito is willing to trade forever in favour of having what must feel to him like seconds in the long run, with Genma. And if that's not the sappiest shit Genma has ever heard..

"I want you to be sure," Obito tells him. "You can say no, I don't mean to trick you into anything, but if you want my name, it's yours, human," He explains. Genma can feel the thud of his heartbeat speeding up, and he moves his free hand up to grab Obito by the collar of that purple cloak of his. He tugs him down, not too roughly, and he kisses him again. It's the only thing he can really think to do before he finally gives the other man his response. He's a little breathless when he breaks them up, fixing his eyes on the fae.

"I want your name," He decides. It's not a difficult decision to make considering he's spent six years with this man constantly in the back of his mind. He thinks of him so often at this point, he really can't help it.

Hearing the human say that is almost orgasmic, and Obito can't help shivering. He leans down again, kissing below Genma's ear and speaking quietly to him. There's no one around but them, and he knows it, but if anyone is taking his name, he still feels like he needs to be cautious, like its something fragile enough to break if not handled properly. But he knows Genma will take very good care of it. 

_"Obito.."_ He tells him, and his silent wish is granted when Genma echoes his name right back to him. His voice is intoxicating, and it just solidifies the idea that giving this particular human his name was a very good idea indeed.

"Obito.." Genma says. And then he says it again, and again, just testing the way it sounded. Obito is a wreck, revelling in the sound of Genma's voice. He presses down onto him a bit, kissing him again and mumbling against his perfect lips. 

"I'm all yours.." He murmurs. Obito doesn't exactly know if he feels any different physically. He wonders if he looks any different now; he knows at the very least his ears are no longer pointed, but that isn't too important. "How do I look?" He asks, resting his forehead against Genma's. Now that he's paying attention, he supposes he does feel a little short of breath from all the kissing they had been doing. But really, he doesn't mind it. It's exhilarating, in a way. Makes him feel alive. 

Genma is wearing that ridiculous cocky grin of his, and Obito wonders if he looks strange somehow. "You look.. human.." He answers, and it's a compliment as far as Obito is concerned. He snickers a little at that answer.

"I should hope so.. I gave my name to you, so I can't be anything _but_ a human now," Obito says. Genma just hums a little in response before promptly pushing Obito to the side so he could pin him down lightly in the grass, holding his wrists in place.

"You know, you've never said my name before," Genma points out, and Obito quirks an eyebrow curiously. Yeah. He supposed he had only ever called him 'human' before. 

"Yes, and what do you intend to do about that issue?" Obito quips, and he arches up a little when he feels Genma's knee between his legs. He supposes forgot about how horny he had been. Closing his eyes, the ex-fae bites his lip and wills himself to hold still despite how tempted he is to just grind against Genma's knee. He knows damn well Genma knows exactly what he's doing to him.

"Well, you haven't _said_ my name, so I'll just have to make you scream it now, won't I?" Genma purrs lowly, and Obito is sure he's not going to be walking properly when they leave the forest.


End file.
